Romero
"You can't expect me to entrust crucial military operations to a living dead humanoid. If he wants to fight, then let him do it on his own. If he gets in our way though, we'll swiftly return him to the land of the dead." - Romero to Lilia. Romero (ロメロ) is leading the battle against Ash from the airbase, but he refuses to have his troops fight him head- on. He shows open hostility towards Rion, saying he and his troops don't need the help of someone who use the same powers of their enemy. Romero also warned Rion that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he got in him and his soldiers' way. Romero was voiced by Kirk Thornton in English and by Nobuo Tobita in Japanese. After Parano's attack, he is furious Rion fought but is forced to face a second attack. He personally lead a small group of soldiers in the Flight Control Office on first floor, but quickly retreats after seeing a horde of reanimated troops. During the second tactical meeting, Romero refuses Rion's idea to attack the Ash's uranium refinery, saying he would need three bases like the one he commands now and that he was ordered to protected the facility. After ordering Cas to protect the third floor from the enemy, he then mocks Rion about the possibility of him destroying Ash. He also doesn't share any information with him and even tries to prevent his trip to the uranium refinery, saying he is putting everyone in danger. It's revealed later in the game, when Ash infiltrates the airbase, that Romero betrayed the others and sells Ash DNA information needed to access Elaine, the airbase's main computer, leading to the death almost everyone of the resistance. In exchange, Ash promised to spare both Romero and Dr. Lilia, but not as one would expect. Romero is made into a robot, and he brings Lilia to the uranium refinery, where she is poisoned by intense radiation. However, Pat, the only survivor in airbase, survives his betrayal, and is able to warn Rion. The two pursue Romero into Ash's headquarters and the rebellious son of Dorothy starts to pursue the traitor. Ultimately, Rion reaches Romero at the Waste Uranium Storage and demands an explanation. Romero said he was horrified by the force of Ash's army and that, with their agreement, also Lilia would survive but she would need to become a robot like him. Facing Rion with a newly installed robotic red eye, Romero tells him that the future Ash promised him is not bad as he may think. A boss battle between the two then starts. Romero uses an automatic rifle and hand grenades during his first phase that he will throw at Rion every time he gets hit. During the second phase, his body becomes enhanced with more mechanical parts and is supported by two little flying robotic assistants. Rion is finally able to overcome all his weapons and destroys his body, leaving only his head still working. Romero continues to talk saying that, despite Rion unable to believe the foolishness in the Major believing Ash's word, the latter did what he promised. He also said Ash would preserve the DNA of humans and that Rion ruined whatever chance humanity had for survival. Furious for Romero's betrayal, he crushes the Major's head under his boot, killing him. Regardless, Romero's selfish actions were directly responsible for Lilia's fate. Refusing to become a robot, she later died from radiation poisoning two years after the battle with Ash. In the game, Romero's first robotic form is called Chip Romero (チップロメロ) while his second form is called Mecha Romero (メカロメロ.) Galerians: Ash Stats * Chip Romero / Mecha Romero * HP 8000 (Chip) / 2000 (Mecha) * PPEC Effectiveness Nalcon: Effective Red: Effective D-Felon: Immune Bustanor: Effective Breakaron: Weakness * Attacks Assault rifle (Chip): 16 damage / Shieldable Gun melee attack (Chip): 110 damage/ Shieldable Grenade (Chip): 220 damage / Unshieldable Plasma gun (Mecha): 200 damage / Shieldable Spinning shoulder attack (Mecha): 120 damage / Shieldable Robotic arm (Mecha): 260 damage / Shieldable Drone laser attack (Mecha): 100 damage / Shiedlable Gallery IMG_1881.jpg|Romero and Cas (A Head artbook) IMG_0923.jpg|Character sketches (A Head artbook) ROMERO PROFILE.jpg Cas-romero-pat.jpg|Romero, Cas, and Pat from the Galerians: Ash JP manual. vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h39m08s088.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h39m17s527.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h39m28s320.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h40m56s757.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h41m41s495.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h42m12s013.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h49m06s978.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h49m50s838.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h50m19s562.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h50m34s799.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h50m44s660.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h51m42s202.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h54m01s698.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h54m57s706.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h55m23s822.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h23m47s696.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h23m50s785.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h23m59s764.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h24m04s650.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h24m19s557.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h24m43s464.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h25m08s840.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h25m19s300.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h25m29s679.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h25m40s525.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h26m03s154.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h26m20s632.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h26m48s115.png Trivia * Romero is the only boss in Galerians: Ash who is fought only once by Rion (although he does have a second phase.) * Major Romero shares several features with Clinical Chief Lem: both are bosses which are not Galerians, not A.I. but cyborgs, have their left eyes mechanical, and betrayed mankind allying themselves with the main antagonist of the game they appear in. Also, like Clinical Chief Lem in Galerians: Rion, Romero died by having his head crushed via stomp. However, only Romero is explicitly said to have been human, despite this also strongly possible for Clinical Chief Lem. Curiously, Romero can't be killed by shorting, unlike Clinical Chief Lem. Presumably, during six years, Ash improved the technology, covering the weakness Clinical Chief Lem had (also, there are no bosses in the second game that can be defeated by shorting.) * When Rion returns from the Uranium refinery, the door to the third floor is barricaded. When he knocks the first time, a man's voice is heard and he refuses to open it. It's unknown if it's Romero. * Romero's surname is the same of George Romero, a film director famous for his zombie movies. Ironically, Romero said to Rion that he was horrified to see what Parano did to his soldiers which were transformed into something very similar to a zombie. * His role as a high ranking commander that is originally an ally but finally is revealed be a traitor that planned to kill his underlings is similar to the role played by Albert Wesker during the first installment of the Resident Evil series, which seemed to have been a strong source of inspiration for the first Galerians. However, Romero remained a pawn manipulated by Ash; while Albert Wesker started and acted alone for himself, becoming one of the most dangerous antagonists in the franchise. * It's assumed Romero became a traitor of mankind during the middle of the game because it was during that time Lilia informed Rion about someone still alive in the base who was working with Ash. Since he never truly approved of Lilia's work and Rion's own actions in trying to stop Ash, there is a slight possibility that he could have been a traitor since the beginning of the game. However, it is known that Romero betrayed humanity because of his own personal fear of not wanting to die. * Despite been more an opportunistic coward rather than an active villain, Romero can be considered, arguably, one of the most evil antagonists of the Galerians series, not showing redeeming qualities, betraying mankind and several men that believed in him, being always rude to Rion, and not being brainwashed or "programmed". He selfishly acted of his own free will. While he justifies himself saying he was simply afraid and that he had an agreement with Ash to save human DNA, he was always rude towards Rion, never tried to help him despite he was getting some success and, above all, he laughs at Rion's struggle to save Lilia from him after her kidnapping. Romero may not have had any desire to work with Ash at first, but he has always been an egotistical and selfish character which is also why Cas had no respect for him. * The weapon Romero uses is an assault rifle resembling the M16, unlike Cas and the other soldiers which instead wield sub-machines that look like MP5s. When Romero is being pursued by Rion, he is also seen throwing a hand grenade which resembles the "potato masher" grenade. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Bosses